It's Gonna Be Love
by AllForLoveAndHappiness
Summary: a little oneshot of Ron asking Hermione to marry him.


"So, when are you boys going to pick up the girls?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

It was December 19th and Ron and Harry were getting ready to go pick up Hermione and Ginny from King's Cross Station to bring the girls home for Christmas Holiday.

"We will be apperating to King's Cross in about a hour." replied Harry, his long black hair dangling over his glasses.

"Have you boys got any plans for today?" questioned Mr. Weasley.

"We are going to take the girls out to Diagon Alley and start Christmas shopping." said Ron shaking back his flaming red hair.

They spent the next 40 minutes talking with Mr. Weasley about possible openings at the Ministry.

"Well, you boys better be heading out, the Hogwarts Express arrives in 15 minutes." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, we'll see you later mum." said Ron.

Harry and Ron walked out the back door and outside to the garden were they apparatus to London.

King's Cross was just as crowded as it was on September 1st. There were many yells of 'Hello' as muggle children greeted friends and relatives who were coming in for the holidays. Walking as fast as he could, Ron practically ran to platform 9 3/4.

"Ron, mate, slow down, you'll see them soon enough, their train isn't even here yet!" laughed Harry while he watched his best friend basically run through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10 Chuckling slightly Harry hurried through the barrier.

When Harry got through the barrier he was greeted by almost running headlong into his best mate.

"Harry?" asked Ron, "Can I talk to you please?"

Looking up into his friends eyes, Harry saw the fear and urgency in them.

"Yah, sure mate." said Harry, "What's wrong?"

"Can we sit and talk?" asked Ron gesturing over to a wooden bench.

Harry nodded, getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. They walked over to the bench and sat down. A few moments of silence passed before Harry decided to ask what was wrong.

"Harry, you and Hermione are like brother and sister, right?" asked Ron.

"Yah..." said Harry wondering where this was going.

"Well, since we never found her parents, I can't ask them for her hand." said Ron his ears turning red. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Well, er, I was wondering if, err, I could ask you for permission to marry her?" said Ron his face now a bright red as he stared at his feet.

"Ron, Hermione is my big sister practically, and I have her best interest at heart, I don't want her to get hurt," replied Harry, "but I'm honored that you came to me to ask for permission to marry her."

"Harry, is that a yes?" asked Ron looking up eagerly.

"Yah, I guess that is a yes," said Harry as he started to laugh, "but I'm warning you now, break her heart or hurt her in any way and I will come after you!" said Harry threateningly.

Ron's response was lost as the wail of the Hogwarts Express pulled up into the station.

"They're here!" exclaimed Ron as he jumped up from the bench eagerly.

The Train slowed to a stop and let out a loud wail. All over eager parents were standing up and looking through the windows to try and get a glimpse of their children. Harry and Ron got up and looked up and down the train to see if they could spot their girlfriends through the mass of students now filing out of the train.

"Hello Harry, Hello Ronald." said a dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna,' said Harry, "Have a good term?"

"Oh, it was alright." replied Luna, "but I expect my holidays will be better, I and daddy are going to look for Crumpled Hornshacks!"

"Oh, err," said Harry glancing at Ron and saw him struggling to hold in his laughter.

"That's great Luna, I hope you have fun." said Harry who nudged Ron.

"Yah Luna, have fun." said Ron holding in his laughter as he looked at his feet.

"Hey Luna, have you seen Ginny or Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes they're down at the end of the train, they both looked a little funny, I think a nargle has got them." said Luna, "Well good-bye Harry Potter, Ronald." and with that she walked off.

"Ok, what would we do without Luna?" asked Ron as they both set off towards the end of the train.

"So do you have an engagement ring yet?" questioned Harry looking curiously at Ron.

"Well, I was going to get one today in Diagon Alley." said Ron, "If you wouldn't mind distracting Hermione so I could sneak off and get one?"

"Sure no problem mate!" replied Harry.

As they reached the end of the train they saw Ginny whose back was to them and was mimicking something with her hands and Hermione who was facing them was laughing. Hermione looked up and caught Ron's eyes and smiled. She then tapped Ginny and pointed up and Ginny turned around and immediately ran to Harry and jumped on him and started to kiss him passionately. Ron gave Harry and Ginny a disgusted look then walked to Hermione and engulfed her in a hug. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"I've missed you." said Ron gently as he pulled Hermione's face out gently to kiss her lips softly.

"I've missed you too." said Hermione when they broke apart.

"Hey, do you feel like going to Diagon Alley for some Christmas Shopping?" asked run as he looked into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Ok, but we have to drop off Crookshanks and Arnold first." said Hermione as she glanced over to Arnold's cage and Crookshanks' travel basket laying abandoned on the ground.

Ron nodded and walked over to Harry and Ginny who were still kissing fiercely and grabbed the back of Harry's jacket pulling him off Ginny.

"Come on you two, we need to get going." said Ron grumpily as he dragged Harry forcefully, ignoring his shouts claiming he could walk by himself.

Two Hours later the four of them were walking through the streets of Diagon Alley looking at all the little window displays. Ron looked up and caught Harry's eye and nodded.

"Hey girls, is that a sale on cloaks?" said Harry pointing toward Madam Malkin.

"Merlin's Pants Hermy!" exclaimed Ginny, "50 off!!"

Both girls shrieked and ran off down the road towards the sale.

"Girls!" sighed both boys as they rolled their eyes and walked off in different directions down the road.

A bell rang loudly as Ron pushed open the door to the jewelry shop 'Julie's Jewels'. Ron walked in and was greeted by a short, dirty blonde witch with a good natured face.

"Hello, I'm Julie, owner of Julie's Jewels." giggled the witch," What can I help you with?"

"Well I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend. I'm going to ask her to marry me and..." started Ron.

"Well! Say no more!" exclaimed Julie yet again giggling," Why just recently my boyfriend Seth proposed to me... haha sorry I'm rambling again!" Julie giggled.

_Wow,_ though Ron, _How can one person laugh so much?_

For the next 15 minutes Ron was shown a variety of rings including one that song love songs, another that sweet talked you and Julie was in the middle of showing him one that would serenade you to sleep when he noticed a plain gold ring with a single diamond on it laying in the glass display case.

"Say," said Ron pointing to the ring," What's that one do?"

"Oh, this?" asked Julie as she took out the ring, "nothing sadly, we had a young man come in and order this but he and his girlfriend were murdered by Rookwood. He even had it engraved too." said Julie her expression soft as she showed him the engraving.

There, on the bottom of the ring were the 3 most powerful words he had ever seen. _I Love You._

"How much?" asked Ron

"804 galleons, sir." responded Julie.

"I'll take it." said Ron pulling out his money.

**6 days later, December 24**

Ron was sitting alone at the end of the bed staring down at the little ring that had cost him his life savings. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair for the 18th time.

"Ron, your mum says breakfast is ready." said Harry as he stuck his head through Ron's door.

"You ok mate?" asked Harry walking all the way in his room.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." laughed Ron, "I mean this time tomorrow I will be getting ready to ask Hermione the most important question ever."

"Ron, mate," said Harry as he sat down beside Ron and put his hand on his shoulder, "She loves you, she'll say yes, she looks at you like I look at Gin. She'll say yes. Just Have Faith."

With that said Harry got up and walked downstairs.

**Christmas Morning**

Ron woke up at six in the morning on Christmas day. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but could not fall back asleep. He got up and got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning mum." said Ron as he got in the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley making breakfast and talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Good Morning Ronnie, Happy Christmas." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Happy Christmas, son." said Mr. Weasley.

"Happy Christmas, "said Ron," When will breakfast be ready?"

"In a few minutes," replied Mrs.Weasley, "Ron could you go in the sitting room and make sure Teddy isn't getting into trouble?"

"Sure." said Ron as he walked over into the sitting room.

When he got in the room he saw 7 month old Teddy sitting by the tree looking at all the shiny wrapping paper.

"Hey Teddy, "said Ron as he picked up Teddy," What are you up too?"

He sat down on the couch with Teddy in his lap.

"Hey Teddy, can I tell you a secret?" asked Ron while Teddy cooed at him.

"You know your Auntie Hermy," began Ron, "Well I'm going to ask her to marry me. Is that ok with you?"

Teddy just laughed and cooed as he tried to grab Ron's hair with his chubby fists.

After a few minutes of playing with Teddy Ron began to hear the sound of muffled talking in the kitchen, He stood up and brought Teddy into the kitchen to see the whole Wesley family and Harry, Hermione and Teddy's Grandma all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Happy Christmas guys." said Ron as he put Teddy in his high chair.

"Happy Christmas Ron." replied Hermione.

After a lengthy breakfast everyone was in the sitting room opening presents. Harry was currently showing Teddy the cool new affects of his new baby broom.

"...and it only goes one foot in the air so you won't get hurt!" exclaimed Harry as Teddy was holding the toddler sized broom.

"Hey, there's one more present under the tree." said Charlie who was visiting with his girlfriend from Romania, "It's for you Hermione."

"Really?" said Hermione looking confused, "from whom?"

Hermione took the present and was about to unwrap it when Ron said,

"Wait, 'mione can I open it?"

"Umm, sure." said Hermione handing him the present.

"Ok, close your eyes." said Ron.

He saw her close her eyes and he hurried and unwrapped the present.

"Ok, open your eyes." said Ron.

When she opened her eyes she saw Ron on one knee holding out the diamond ring. Her mouth dropped open. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were filled with tears and Ginny's hand was over her mouth. The others were in similar expressions, except Harry who was smiling broadly.

"Hermione Jean Granger," started Ron, "I've loved you ever since I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express almost 8 years ago, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ronald Wesley, I would love to marry you!" said Hermione grinning broadly.

Ron Stood up and slipped the ring on her finger.

As he engulfed her in a hug he though, _Yes, Everything is the way it should be._


End file.
